grain de beauté
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: A Nino Lahiffe le encantaba contar los lunares de su novia, era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban a solas. Amaba poder besarla en todos aquellos tentadores lugares que volvían su precioso cuerpo un lugar único y especial... A pesar de que siempre lograba perder la cuenta y tenia que comenzar de nuevo. (One-shot corto. Pareja: Nino y Alya)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Alya C./Lady Wifi & Nino L./Burbujeo) **

**¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

A Nino Lahiffe le encantaba contar los lunares de su novia, era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban a solas. Amaba poder besarla en todos aquellos tentadores lugares que volvían su precioso cuerpo un lugar único y especial.

Amaba poder comenzar en ese interesante lunar que orgullosamente se exhibía sobre su ceja derecha y del que todos sabían. Luego besaba su cuello y la parte trasera de su oreja para después bajar lentamente hasta su nuca, donde un diminuto lunar se escondía entre los inicios de su sedoso cabello. Lunar del que muy pocos sabían sobre su existencia.

Amaba el modo en que ella se estremecía ante su tacto y el cálido aliento de sus labios murmurando: "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..." para posteriormente acariciar sus delicados brazos, sintiendo su tersa piel erizada, subiendo las manos hasta poder levantar las cortas mangas de su camisa a cuadros en color blanco, naranja y morado.

Amaba posar sus labios en la tibia piel de su hombro derecho y sentirla estremecer mientras lo escuchaba decir "Cinco"

Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo volvía loco eran todos aquellos lunares que aun faltaban por contar y de los cuales, orgullosamente podía decir que nadie, ademas de el, ella y quizá sus padres al verla nacer, sabia que existían.

Primero comenzaba con la deliciosa tarea de abrir botón a botón su camisa para después quitársela, dejándola únicamente con la delicada camiseta blanca que siempre usaba debajo, luego delineaba cuidadosamente la parte superior de esta y finalmente, tiraba de la tela hacia abajo hasta mostrar los inicios de su sostén.

Maravillado se tomaba el tiempo de mirar aquel tentador escote por varios segundos antes de inclinarse a besar el pequeño punto que existía en su seno izquierdo. Justo sobre los limites de la tela del sostén. "Seis..." contaba mientras ansioso dejaba que sus manos delinearan su exquisita figura desde el torso hasta las amplias caderas de la chica, tomando la base de su camiseta blanca para después levantarla sin prisa. Procurando rozar sus manos con la sedosa piel bronceada de la joven.

"Siete, ocho..." decía besando su cintura y su ombligo.

Y cada vez que seguía con los botones de sus jeans azules, abriéndolos cuidadosamente para después deslizar el cierre hacia abajo, adoraba sentir su pulso acelerarse y ver su pecho subir y bajar con mas fuerza de la normal.

"Nueve" decía besando su cadera, moviendo ligeramente la ropa interior que mantenía celosamente oculto aquel precioso detalle.

Emocionado mojaba sus labios al saber que seguía el numero diez. ¡Que fascinante era el método que tenia que usar para llegar al décimo lunar! Primero tenia que tomar los jeans azules de la cintura y tirar de ellos hacia abajo, rozando sus bien formadas y kilométricas piernas, dejándolos hasta sus rodillas para después inclinarse a besar su muslo izquierdo.

En seguida la hacia girar y besaba sus nalgas que bien sabia, tenían el numero once y doce. Sus manos y sus labios bajaban hasta su pantorrilla, donde se encontraba el numero trece y volviendo a girarla, acariciaba cuidadosamente durante un segundo la pelvis de su novia, todavía cubierta por la suave tela, y después la movía suavemente dejando al descubierto su piel desnuda, adornada solo por un minúsculo lunar que al momento de tocar con sus labios lograba escucharla suspirar.

Encantado de aquel sonido que siempre soltaba sin poder evitarlo, Nino sonrio y comenzó a acariciar su pierna derecha, bajando hasta posar sus labios sobre la rodilla de la chica.

Posteriormente sus manos desataban cuidadosamente los tenis blancos con detalles en café oscuro de la chica, se los quitaba y dajaba en el suelo, haciendo después lo mismo con los calcetines hasta dejar sus pies descalzos.

Un beso en el tobillo y otro sobre su "tendón de Aquiles" en el lado derecho. Y un beso en la planta del lado izquierdo.

¿Y en que numero iba? Si realmente quería podía recordarlo pero ese era precisamente el problema, que no tenia ninguna intención de hacer memoria.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuantos son? -le pregunto Alya nerviosa al ver como su novio se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-No lo se, he perdido la cuenta.

Satisfecho observo como la chica se sonrojaba intensamente para después intentar contarlos ella misma.

-Olvídalo linda, lo haré de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Vamos déjame, esta vez tratare de no distraerme ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa en los labios de Nino se volvió mas brillante al verla asentir con falsa molestia, que en realidad ambos sabían, era para intentaba ocultar sus nervios.

Repitiéndose por milésima vez en la mente cuanto le encantaba contar los lunares de su novia, Nino acaricio su rostro. Sin duda hacer eso era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban a solas... A pesar de que siempre lograba perder la cuenta y tenia que comenzar de nuevo.

Alya sin saber los pensamientos de Nino cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre el lunar que se encontraba sobre su ceja, escuchándolo y sintiendo su aliento al contar: "Uno..."

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Primer One-shot de Alya con Nino. Una idea muy corta que salio viendo el rostro de Alya en una imagen y admirando lo linda que se ve con su lunar xD, y que como siempre, quise compartir con ustedes.**

 **Ojala les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
